House Lovac
Summary House Lovac was a family amoung the nobility of Ormyrban founded in the early part of the 3E 6000s. House Lovac occupied the Ormyrian throne in a Dynasty(3E 7247-7311) that lasted for 64 years before the house itself was percieved to have ended. However due to events that transpired some 42 years before the demise of the House. Lovac however did not end with it's Dynasty and returned to the court some 300 years after the death of Frida, by a descendant of the bastard son of King Cortan VI. House Lovac then began rebuilding it's forgotten influence, and reached a peak in the early 4E 200s, with it's children being considered for the throne once more. However events transpired against the house, and it fell into a slow decline. As it stands now has lost much of it's influence once more, though two mages were born of the house in this generation, possibly destined for greatness - or failure. Lands During the Lovac Dynasty, House Lovac held a monarchy over the Ormyrian Province, a significant expansion from their holdings originally over lands surrounding Ormyrban, later coming to lose all recognition due to their supposed assassination. In 4E100, the house returned to the Ormyrian court, and petitioned to reclaim their old lands, but was met with stonewalling from 'newer' houses and their claim was never met. Over the next two generations the House would come into possession a few small plots of land surrounding the walls of Ormyrban - namely pasture - eventually finding a voice once more in the court. Lovac Dynasty The Lovac Dynasty would last only 64 years and consist of 4 different rulers over this period. A notable accolade of the Lovac house would be that of the first Mage on the throne of Ormyrban, King Willas III, as well as the consistent prosperity of the reigns of each of the house's members. The Dynasty ended in 3E 7311 after Queen Frida's death, as their was no apparent heir to Frida. Thus the throne passed to another house. King Bjorn VII (3E 7247-7253) Ruling for six years, Bjorn Lovac would signal the height of power of Ormyrian military, second only Wesheim. Though Ormyrban undoubtedly had the best Training, armour and weapon technology of all the Northern Lands during this period. Bjorn died of a disease; with no heir, his brother Willas would take over. King Willas III (3E 7253 - 7261) King Willas III would be the first mage king of Ormyrban, and thus Magyk users in Ormyrban flourished. King Willas was responsible for the creation of the Order of the Raven, a place of learning for the magykal arts at the Library of Stone. He also fathered a son, Cortan, prior to his reign; who, for reasons unknown assassinated him, ending his rule at a meager 8 years. King Cortan VI (3E 7261-7270) Prior to the assassination of his father, Cortan VI took a wife, who would be Queen Frida II. Cortan himself did not rule badly, bringing wealth through trade to Ormyrban. Cortan could not produce an heir with his wife Frida, as Frida was barren. Cortan eager to continue his line sought another means, and ended up in an affair with a servant girl some 8 years into his reign. His wife found out about this in the 9th year of his reign and had him assassinated. Queen Frida II (3E 7270 - 7311) Queen Frida would be the longest standing ruler of the Lovac dynasty, as well as the last. Her reign would last 41 years, double that of all the others in her dynasty combined. Frida continued the prosperous prospects of her late husband; continuing to bring wealth to Ormyrban through trade. Additionally she furthered the agricultral exploits and development within and around Ormyrban, which complemented the free trade of her rule. Frida died a mysterious death, leaving no heir or successor. This would signal the end of the Lovac Dynasty. House Lovac The Lovac house is known to be made up of: *Annette Lovac* *Rudolf Lovac **Anar Lovac **Lyrian Lovac **Sylvia Lovac *Lidvor Lovac(Deceased) *Lavinia Lovac(Deceased)(Removed) *Solvin Lovac* (Deceased)(Removed) **Zachary Lovac (Deceased)(Removed) **Karrin Lovac (Removed) **Markus Lovac (Deceased)(Removed) **Jared Lovac (Deceased)(Removed) Category:Factions Category:History Category:Noble Houses